If I Die Young
by Violet Teardrops
Summary: Based on the song by The Band Perry. After a tragic accident, Rose says goodbye to her life here on Earth. This sad story tells about how everyone who loved her takes her death...especially the boy who owned her heart. SMxRW, DMxHG, HPXGW Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**If I Die Young**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone!**

**This story is a really sad one - the plot made me cry several times. So if tragedy is not your thing, I'm warning you beforehand.**

**The pairings involved in this tragic tale are two of my favorites: DracoxHermione and RosexScorpius. HarryxGinny also make an appearance.**

**This is also my first RosexScorpius fic, so go easy on me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>If I die young<br>Bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>**

It was bright, sunshiny day.

The trees were swaying with the gentle breeze, and the birds were singing a soft, sweet tune.

But all these were bleak and grey.

Because this was the day Rose Weasley was to be buried.

After being involved in a tragic accident about a week ago, Rose struggled unconsciously to stay alive, but, hours after, her lifeline became still.

She was gone.

It was a shock to everybody who loved the young girl...but more so to the boy who loved her most.

Scorpius firmly refused to believe it the first time he heard it from Albus; but once he saw the body, he was beyond despair.

Now, he stood on top of a hill with the rest of Rose's loved ones, grief threatening to eat his heart.

Rose lay on a bed laden with roses; Hermione refused to place her in a coffin.

There she lay, so pale, so still...yet so beautiful.

As if she were still alive...just sleeping.

Scorpius felt as if it was all his fault that she died.

He never should have let her go that day...never.

Now...

Now she was gone. Forever.

_(Flashback)_

_"Scorpius!" Rose called. "I'm off to work, okay?"_

_"Hang on," Scorpius said, frowning. He gathered her in his arms, pulling her close. "Can't you take the day off today?"_

_"Can't," Rose said. "Scorpius, I have to go - I have to work..."_

_"Oh, come on," Scorpius said. "It's just one day. You work too hard, you barely have any time for me."_

_Rose blushed. "I have time for you at night," she said._

_Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, when everything is dark and everyone is sleeping. Come on, Rosie. Just one day. We'll go out to dinner, watch a movie..."_

_Rose smiled. "I'd love to, Scorpius, but not right now. I need to work."_

_"Why?" Scorpius scratched his head. "You and I have enough money to last a century from our inheritance. Why work?"_

_"Because I prefer working my way in this world," Rose said. "I feel as if I did something in this world, as if I helped a lot of people in my life. That is why I work."_

_"But you worked every single day ever since we graduated," Scorpius complained. "It's just one day."_

_Rose giggled. "Fine," Rose said, "How 'bout this...I go to work today, but I'm only going to take half my shift, and I'll come back before lunch."_

_Scorpius smiled. "Oh, alright," he smiled. "Better that than nothing."_

_Rose smiled back, and kissed him. "I'm off," she said, stepping out of the front door. "Bye, Scorpius."_

_"I love you," Scorpius called to her, waving._

_"Love you too," she yelled, already halfway down the block._

_Scorpius smiled, patting the bulge in his pocket. He placed his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a velvet black box._

_(End of Flashback)_

Scorpius didn't know that, hours after, Rose got hit by a truck on her way to work. Passersby were able to bring her to the hospital, and some called her loved ones.

But no one thought to inform Scorpius.

It was only when Albus noticed Scorpius' absence did he call him.

But it was too late.

_(Flashback)_

_Scorpius picked up his phone and answered._

_"Hello?"_

_"Scorpius? That you?"_

_Albus' voice was strange; panicky. Scorpius, however, paid no attention; Albus was always stressed over the littlest things._

_"Of course, Al," Scorpius said. "I'm your best friend, and you can't tell if it's me?"_

_"Stop joking and listen," Albus said. "Scorpius...Rose - "_

_"What happened?" Scorpius said, his eyes narrowing into slits._

_"She's...well, she's in the ER right now."_

_Scorpius was puzzled, because Rose couldn't possibly be pregnant; there wasn't any buldge. Why end up in the ER?_

_"What happened?" Scorpius repeated, panicking now._

_"She...she got hit by a truck on her way to work," Albus said, his voice strangled. "The Healers say there's a 20-80 percent chance she will...not survive."_

_Scorpius' eyes widened in shock. "Well, tell them to do something!" he nearly shouted. "They're Healers, they're supposed to heal people!"_

_"They already administered medicine, Scorpius," Albus snapped. "And the case is still the same - "_

_"Where are you?" Scorpius said, his voice raising. "I need to see her!"_

_"We're at St. Mungo's - "_

_Scorpius shut his phone, and Disapparated without another word._

_..._

_"Where is she?" Scorpius said, infuriated that the receptionist didn't seem the least bit fazed._

_"Sir, if you could just calm down - "_

_"I won't calm down!" Scorpius yelled, tears stinging his eyes. "I won't calm down, my girlfriend's in there and she's so close to dying..." Scorpius' voice stuck in his throat at that last word._

_Dying._

_Rose was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it._

_Albus heard the ruckus and made his way down to retrieve Scorpius - and to save the poor lady. Scorpius looked like he was about to hex her._

_"Scorpius," Albus said. "Don't make a scene; let's go."_

_Albus took Scorpius' arm, and glared at the receptionist with a you-need-to-learn-more-tact-if-you-want-to-keep-your-job look._

_"Here," Albus said, opening a door for him._

_Scorpius' eyes bugged out in disbelief._

_Rose was lying in a white bed, pale as the sheets that covered her. All kinds of machines were hooked up on her, and a monitor that showed her lifeline was perched on top of a table. Her eyes were closed; her breathing broken._

_"What happened?" Scorpius said, his voice a broken whisper._

_Albus wiped his eye. "The collision with the truck broke three of her ribs...one of them stabbed straight into her upper lung, right below her heart. The Healers said that even with the most precise spells and equipment, Rose's chance of survival would still be 20-80. It would take a miracle to save her, they said."_

_Scorpius was disbelieving about the prognosis. "Where are the rest of her family? Our family?"_

_"Aunt Hermione and your dad are in the cafeteria. He insisted she eat something to make her feel better, though I don't think that would help. Dad and Mum are with them, trying to console Aunt Hermione. Hugo's with Lily, they're trying to argue with the Healers about Rose's condition."_

_For the next hour, Scorpius joined Hugo and Lily in the argument. The Healers insisted that there was nothing they could do but wait, but Scorpius was pissed._

_"For Merlin's sake, you're Healers!" Scorpius yelled at them. "Do something about it!"_

_"Sir - "_

_"No! You don't understand anything do you? I need to have her alive! She's the only person who has ever meant anything to me!"_

_"But sir - "_

_"Stop trying to argue with me, saying you can't do anything but wait!" Scorpius said._

_Scorpius was so busy and so angry at the Healers that he didn't notice Rose slowly slipping away._

_She slipped away slowly to the place where she couldn't return from._

_He only stopped bickering when a long, loud beep sounded._

_The monitor showed that Rose's lifeline had grown straight._

_She was dead._

_(End of Flashback)_

Tears poured down Scorpius' face, but he didn't bother trying to wipe it away.

He looked at the small gathering of people who knew Rose: Hermione of course, who was devastated to learn that Rose had died; she'd already lost her parents in Australia after the plane they rode crashed. She lost Ron to an accident as well. Why did Rose have to follow in his footsteps?

Draco, who stayed by Hermione's side through the trials in her life. It was funny, how they became friends; their friendship was built on a silly agreement that Rose and Scorpius weren't good for each other. They both hated each other, both hated the fact that their children fell in love with each other, and both resented the fact that they might be - or might have been - in-laws someday. Their twisted relationship had everyone laughing.

Harry and Ginny, who'd given a ton of useful advice to the young couple. It was to them they would run to when their parents had started bickering again, them they would ask when their parents brought down their relationship. Ginny was like Scorpius' second mother, because he never knew affection from his real mother; Astoria divorced Draco months after Scorpius started school. She let Draco have custody over him as well. Ginny took care of him the way a mother should, and he was thankful that Albus and his family were very warm toward him.

Albus, his best friend, his confidant. It was Albus who first acknowledged Scorpius' crush on Rose in Second Year, Albus who insisted that Scorpius ask Rose to the Christmas Ball in their Fourth Year, Albus who pestered Rose to like Scorpius too. Albus was the first person Scorpius told when he wanted to ask Rose to be his girlfriend, and it was Albus who cheered him on. It was Albus who kept asking whether or not they would tie the knot yet. Albus was always there for him when he needed him, and he was here now, as well.

Hugo and Lily; though they weren't very close, Hugo gave his support to Scorpius and his sister the first time he heard about their relationship. Lily was an adorable, cheerful little girl, who simply thought it was lovely that Rose and Scorpius were together.

The Weasley family: they were so many, and nearly all of them were Rose's cousins. Rose and her cousins were very close; they all treated her like a sister.

So many people loved Rose...but Scorpius was sure he was the one who loved her most.

**_Lord, make me a rainbow  
>I'll shine down on my mother<br>So she'll know I'm safe with you  
>When she stands under my colors<em>**

**_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey but she buries her baby<em>**

**_The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<em>**

"My little girl," Hermione whimpered, waterfalls pouring down her face. "So wonderful...to die so young."

Hermione hiccupped and sobbed loudly. Draco put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"At least she's someplace happy, right?" he told her softly. "Who knows, maybe she's watching over us right now."

Hermione cried loudly, burying her face in Draco's shoulder. Draco put his other arm around her, hugging her.

"Do you remember how we became friends?" Draco whispered into her ear.

Hermione sniffed. "We only got along when we heard about Scorpius and Rose's relationship," she whispered back. "You invited my out for tea, and you and I started talking about breaking our kids apart. But turns out...instead of them breaking apart, it would be us who would be brought together."

Hermione sobbed again, weeping into Draco's suit. Draco could feel the wetness in his shoulder, but he didn't mind.

She was so sad, and so he was sad with her.

Hermione wondered what she did wrong that she had to be punished like this.

Her daughter...dead at 22.

Twenty two years of life.

She still had such a long way to go...but now she's gone.

Rose was like her name; beautiful as a rose, rosy cheeks, rosy lips. Always vibrant and full of life.

She insisted to find the best in things. No matter how bad or difficult a situation, Rose always found the light side.

But, try as Hermione might, she just couldn't find any color in her only daughter's death.

For her, this day, and the days that would follow, would be dull, bleak, and grey.

How funny that her own daughter died before she did.

Hermione was forty-eight years old; not too old, but nearing her expiration.

But Rose was only twenty-two; she had a whole life ahead of her, and now she was gone.

Gone forever are the dreams of Hermione having little grandchildren who would inherit Rose's brown locks, or her brown eyes, just like Rose inherited it from her. Gone forever are the dreams of watching her daughter glide gracefully down the aisle on Harry's arm, where Scorpius - Hermione admitted it defeatedly - would be waiting.

Gone.

Forever.

Hermione approached the dead body of her daughter. As she neared, Hermione collapsed on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Draco wrapped his arms around her.

**_If I die young  
>Bury me in satin<br>Lay me down on a bed of roses  
>Sink me in the river at dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<em>**

**_And I'll be wearing white  
>When I come into Your Kingdom<br>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
>I've never known the loving of a man<br>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_**

Scorpius fingered the little box in his hands. He pressed his forefinger and his thumb to the lid and flipped it open.

Inside sat a beautiful ring, a ring he was sure Rose would have loved, had she gotten the chance to see it.

It was a simple, silver band, with a bright ruby shaped like a rose. The rose sat on delicate emerald leaves.

The ring wasn't just any ring...it was an engagement ring.

Scorpius wiped his eye. He was supposed to ask her to marry him.

His heart broke when he thought about what could've been.

For many months after they moved in with each other, Scorpius contemplated his dream of having beautiful, pale blond or brown haired children with Rose.

He'd always known, down in the bottom of his heart, that Rose was the woman for him.

He'd wanted her to be his wife, the woman he'd spend his life with. He wanted her to be his anchor when he was breaking. He wanted her to be the mother of his children.

That dream was impossible now...because she was dead.

A little sob escaped Scorpius' lips.

Scorpius felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Albus smiling sadly at him.

"It's time."

Scorpius bowed his head. "I don't think I can do this, Al."

Albus' smile widened a tiny bit. "Rose would want you to see her one last time. I know she would."

Scorpius' hand shook, nearly dropping the velvet box. Albus looked down at it, and closed it, his hand on top of Scorpius'.

"You know, she's watching over you," Albus said in a comforting tone, "And I'm really sure she doesn't want to see you sad."

"Doesn't want to see me sad?" Scorpius snapped. "If she doesn't want to see me sad, she never should have left me! She left me here, all alone, when I loved her so m-much..."

Scorpius could say nothing more. The grief that consumed him was too much to bear.

He loved her so much, and now she was gone from him.

Why did she leave him?

He loved her so much, knew she was what he wanted...what had he done wrong to have her taken away from him?

Albus ached to comfort his best friend.

He knew how much Scorpius loved Rose; words could not explain, and mere mortals could not comprehend what Scorpius and Rose had. He knew ever since they were little.

He knew that Rose was the only girl Scorpius had an eye for, and the no other girl could replace her in Scorpius' heart.

Rose wouldn't want Scorpius to be like this. She would want him to move on with his life, and live.

Live for her the life she didn't have.

**_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<br>The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<em>**

"Rose wouldn't want you to kill yourself over her, Scorpius," Albus said quietly. "She would want you to live. Live for her the life she couldn't have. She's watching over you, Scorpius. Who knows? Maybe she's waiting for you up there."

Scorpius didn't respond.

"Do you want her to never see you again, one last time? Do you think you can go on without seeing her one last time?"

Scorpius shook his head, his tears falling down on the grass beneath his feet.

There were a few moments of silence, and without a word to Albus, Scorpius made his way toward the crowd of people gathered around Rose.

Gathered around her final resting place.

**_So put on your best, boys and I'll wear my pearls_**

**_What I never did is done_**

**_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no  
>I'll sell them for a dollar<br>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
>Oh and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing<em>**

**_Funny when you're dead how people start listening_**

Scorpius slowly approached the lifeless corpse of his one true love.

She was so beautiful; as if she was only sleeping underneath the clouds.

Everything was as it should be; rosy cheeks, rosy lips. Her beauty, for Scorpius, was like no other.

She looked angelic – for she was an angel now – in the long white dress she wore. It was so long, it nearly covered all the roses on the bed she lay upon.

He wished he could see once more the beautiful brown eyes that used to stare back innocently at him. He wished he could see one last time the beautiful smile that always took his breath away.

But he knew he would not.

Because Rose was dead.

Scorpius bent down on his knee, opening the lid of the box, and taking Rose's cold hand in his.

"R-Rosie," Scorpius said, his voice shaking as he tried not to cry, "I-if you can hear me from wherever you are…I w-want you to know that I l-love you…so much…"

Scorpius leaned on the bed, shaking. Sobbing.

After a few silent minutes, Scorpius whispered, "I knew you didn't mean to leave me. It's not your fault. If anyone's, it's mine. I never should have let you go that day…oh, Rosie, I'm going to miss you so much…"

Scorpius took the ring out of the box and slowly, placed the ring on Rose's finger, where it belonged.

He was hers, and she his. Nothing could take away what they had, not even Death, and Scorpius knew that right now, Rose was smiling down on him.

Scorpius stroked Rose's face, and leaned over to kiss her cold, still lips one last painful time.

"I love you so much, Rose," Scorpius said. "I always will."

At that, Scorpius began sobbing loudly, louder than anyone gathered there.

He lost her.

His one true love.

Albus was crying too: crying because he could feel Scorpius' pain. He wished he could do something for his best mate, make everything better, but alas, Albus could do nothing.

Hermione buried her face in Draco's shoulder, embracing him tightly. She lost everything...everybody she loved. She clinged onto Draco harder, afraid that she might lose him, too.

Harry and Ginny were also crying. Rose was like a daughter, and Scorpius like a son. They felt bad for Hermione and Scorpius, who both lost someone very important.

Draco, who knew what it felt like losing someone you loved. Draco regretted not telling her, hiding it from her, choosing to make her life miserable instead of telling her personally. He lost her to someone else, watched from afar as she grew older and had children.

This girl was Hermione Granger.

His friend now...

He should have listened to his son. Scorpius wanted to succeed in the way Draco didn't: to tell the girl he loved what he felt.

Scorpius could have been happy with Rose, unlike him, who struggled so much with his inconstant wife.

Now, he realized he was wrong to contradict his son.

But it was too late.

Here, he watched his son grieve agonizingly, and, surprisingly, found himself wishing he could bring Hermione's daughter back...for his only son.

Scorpius embraced Rose's corpse one last time.

Scorpius could hear the pieces of his heart shatter to the ground.

Draco pulled away from Hermione, holding his son by the shoulders as Scorpius cried over Rose.

"Come on, son," Draco whispered. "It's over. It's time for her to rest."

At that, Scorpius let out a heart-wrenching scream to the heavens.

Draco embraced his son tightly, wishing that Scorpius didn't have to feel this pain.

**_If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>**

Suddenly, a soft wind blew toward that spot. It caressed Scorpius' face, drying his tears.

Scorpius looked up, and saw a beautiful rainbow in the sky.

_Rose._

She was watching over him, like Albus said.

A thought appeared in his head, as clear and bright as day:

_Scorpius, you don't have to be sad. I'm here, and I'll always be here with you, because I love you. I'll be waiting for you, because I love you. Don't cry over me, because I don't want to see you cry._

_Live for me instead._

_Save your tears for a time when you're really going to need them._

_But for now, live your life for me. Live your life to the fullest._

_And when the time comes, I'll be here, welcoming you with open arms._

**_Oh, oh_**

**_The ballad of a dove  
>Go in peace and love<br>Gather up your tears, keep them in your pocket  
>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<em>**

**_The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<em>**

**_So put on your best, boys  
>And I'll wear my pearls<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's that. It's my very first RosexScorpius fic, so I hope you liked it.**

**This was rewritten and edited.**

**Thanks!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**READERS:**

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!**

**So if you were panicking when you saw this author's note, well, sorry, but it doesn't mean I'm making this one shot a multi-chap.**

**Rather, I'm going to have a FanFiction Clean Up Day.**

**If you're wondering what this means, it means that**** I'll be cleaning up my stories by removing all the typos, editing out the grammatical errors, so that they'll be good as new!**

**I just copy pasted the entire story on Word and edited out the typos and grammatical errors, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine.**

**All I'm saying is that ALL TYPOS WILL BE GONE.**

**I've also removed all typos from my other fics, so if you haven't read them yet, please give it a try.**

**So expect improved, professional fics next Saturday...**

**Luv Yall!**

**Violet Teardrops**


End file.
